


Baby Boy

by secrets (daniels)



Category: Cr1tikal - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, can i name another ship, nd can it be Kovikal, this is just self-indulgent shit... again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a joke. But then it maybe wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on events from funhaus' the culling play with cr1t please watch that first

“Not our baby boy!”

The words played themselves over again in Charlie's head. 

It had been such an innocent comment -- probably the least sexualized of their entire gameplay, and not even totally _at_ Cr1tikal himself. After he shut everything down and hopped on his phone, though, with one text from Adam glaring up at him from the bright screen, he couldn't help but entertain those few odd thoughts about the other man.  
..What a weird thing to get under his skin so thoroughly.

[ Sounds like that tat hurt like a bitch. You good? ]

[ it absolutely hurts like a bitch and im still thinking about crying but i, in contrast, am not a bitch ]

[ Riiight. I believe you, baby boy. ]

Warmth crawls its way into Cr1t's cheeks as his eyes scan the message a few times. He licks his lips as he settles back onto his bed, mulling over how to respond. How far is too far?

[ you calling me a bitch, daddy? ]

It's meant as a joke. It's totally meant as a joke. There's no ulterior motive for sending a text like that. It's just the over-sexualized brotalk that often passes through the Funhaus office, roughly translated through Cr1tspeak.  
Adam doesn't text back right away, though, which is admittedly worrying, until-

[ Yeah. My little bitch. ]

Oh.  
The hot flush that runs through Charlie's body at that has him reeling for a moment. It barely has time to register before a second text comes in, though the warmth lingers.

[ Just kidding. Unless that gets your rocks off or something. ]

[ wow real smooth big guy. ]

At least the reply is more composed than Charlie currently feels. He's not quite sure what runs stronger -- the embarrassment at the text itself, or the embarrassment from being, admittedly, a little excited by it.

[ That wasn't a rejection, was it? ;) ]

[ it was an excuse me, im so incredibly hard right now my dick might punch a hole through my phone. ]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i actually decided to continue this shitstorm for some reason brace for fucking impact  
> there's no nasty stuff yet that's all chapter 3

[ What would you be doing if I was there? ] 

Charlie can't help but snicker as he reads over the message. Even if it's unintentional, something about the way Adam phrases the text has the gamer rolling his eyes. How fucking cliche is this guy gonna get? 

[ asking for permission to return this raging boner to the void from whence it came, of course. what else? ]

[ ..You serious? ]  
[ Like. I can stop. If this is weird. ]

Charlie lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He lets that question really sink in for a few moments. Serious about what? Sexting? Getting off? _Yes to both,_ he muses to himself with a soft chuckle. Adam's well over decently attractive, and he's rapidly become a friend, so why the fuck not? But.. does he want this right now? 

He grazes his fingers against the front of his boxer-briefs, humming softly. He's aroused, sure -- touching on his weird kinks would do that.  
_..Fuck it._

[ you need proof im into it big guy? ]

[ Yes. ]

Well. That settles that.


End file.
